Running Ragged
by BBirdy
Summary: All his will drained from him and he dropped. "Merlin!" shouted Arthur. As much as he pretended to hate this skinny serving boy he did care about him. He rushed to his side and gripped the thin shoulder. It felt like he had lost weight. Arthur knew he had been running the boy ragged but to almost pass out right in front of him? This was different
Merlin had gone to the outer town to cure the young boy of his sickness. A quick complex healing spell mixed with homemade remedies and one of Gaius's herbs had healed the child. But he still had to stay in bed for a month before he could get up and around. Gaius was at home with a sprained ankle, as much to his infuriation, had to stay at home for the visit.

The young magician had done an excellent job and had returned home a couple days later. Arthur, prince of Camelot, had been a little miffed that his man servant had vanished but was humbled when he had learned Merlin was 'finally doing something responsible.'

Merlin hadn't even gotten to rest from his travel before the prince had him running around again.

"Merlin, I can't find my good sword," Arthur complained.

"I sent it over to the blacksmith's for a polish." Merlin said as he came back in with his newly repaired tunic. There was to be a banquet that evening for no reason at all and Merlin- who hadn't gotten ten minutes of rest from his all night travels- was running around like a mad man.

"We'll go and get it then. I need to look good for the subjects." Arthur shooed Merlin away before the boy could even catch his breath.

Merlin came back a few minutes later to see Arthur waiting there impatiently.

"Well what took you so long?"

"It's at the other end of the castle," Merlin panted handing the sword to his prince.

"I am aware of that." Arthur rolled his eyes as he belted the sword.

"I was out of breath." Merlin tried for an excuse again.

"That I can see." Arthur finished attaching the sword and turned and admired the sword.

Merlin was done thinking of excuses and sat for the first time since he had gotten home four hours ago.

"What are you doing?" Arthur shouted. "Being lazy, we're going to be late for the feast."

It took only a moment to get down to the feast where the cook made short order of Merlin and made him serve the wine. The seat on the other side of Uther remained empty as Morgana was out for the night.

"On a short vacation at her request," had been Arthur's answer when Merlin had questioned him. Merlin- who knew of her plots and schemes- had other ideas and guesses to why she was gone. But it made no difference that night.

The party was joyful and all ate heartily except Merlin. The young boy hadn't eaten since the day before at lunch and he was quite eager for the feast to be over so he could go to his own.

But by the end of the feast he was feeling a bit queasy, from everyone else's gorging themselves.

"Thank you all for coming!" cried Uther, who had become a little tipsy by the end of the night. "And may you all have a safe trip home."

Everyone clapped politely and the king retired. Arthur decided to leave as well and the courtiers dispersed.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur sighed. "One of the maids spilled some wine all over my tunic and I want you to get it down to the cleaners before it stains."

Once Arthur had his nightclothes on Merlin had all the linens down to the maids to wash and then all the armor polished himself. It was almost an hour before he got back up to the top levels.

There the head cleaner stopped him and had him help with the food clean up. All of the half eaten food didn't make Merlin's queasiness any better.

It was nearly midnight before Merlin could retire to his own rooms. And there-as he walked in was a sight for sore eyes.

"Gaius you didn't have to wait up for me," Merlin smiled.

"Yes I did, Arthur's been running you ragged all day hasn't he?" The old man hobbled around on his crutches and grabbed a pot. "I kept your dinner warm for you."

"No thanks Gaius," said Merlin, yawning. "I'm not that hungry, I think I'll turn in for the night."

His elder looked confused but let Merlin do as he wished. He got into his night clothes and it was almost one in the morning before he could get to sleep. A few short hours later the clock was striking five in the morning and Merlin was up and washed.

Gaius, who was told to get plenty of rest, was sleeping in that morning. Merlin ate a little of the cold soup form the previous night. But after a couple of bites he felt queasy again.

That day was something Merlin never wanted to remember. His prince ran him ragged, sending him down to town twice and then punishing him when he took too long. Merlin didn't get to sit down from morning until almost two in the afternoon. But by lunch time even the thick headed Arthur couldn't help but see how ill Merlin was.

His stomach hadn't gotten any better and now his head was throbbing. Anyone who saw him would have instantly noticed the paper white completion and the dark circles.

"Are you alright Merlin?" asked Arthur. His food was set out on the table and Merlin had to try hard not to stare. His stomach complained for food and at the same time he never wanted to eat again.

"Fine," Merlin's voice was distant and fuzzy as his headache continued to persist. "Just a bit dizzy."

"Come on, sit down," Arthur pulled out a chair. Slightly shocked Merlin took the chair. His face was deathly pale and his hands were trembling. He looked awful but unfortunately for him Arthur made his assumption. "I think you've been down at the pub again."

"I haven't had time to go anywhere," Merlin tried to stay awake but his head felt blurry.

"You took hours down at town when I sent you, for all I know you were having a good drink." Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"I swear I didn't go anywhere but where you told me!" Merlin raised his voice.

"No need to get defensive about it!" Arthur yelled back. He sat back in his chair and stared at his food for a second before saying, "run down to the kitchen I want more chicken."

Merlin stood up quickly, and tried to get out of there. But his headache echoed in his ear with each pound. Knees trembling he tried to steady himself on the wall. His face became white as a sheet and in the distance he could hear Arthur calling him. All his will drained form him and his knees buckled. He fell almost face first onto the ground.

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur. As much as he pretended to hate this skinny serving boy he did care about him. He rushed to his side and gripped the thin shoulder. It felt like he had lost weight. Arthur knew he had been running the boy ragged but to almost pass out right in front of him? This was different.

"Can I take a quick break?" Merlin slurred.

"You go ahead and take the rest of the day off," Arthur said honestly. Then to keep his arrogant air he added, "but don't even think of getting out of tomorrow."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

By the time Merlin returned to his quarters he found that Gaius was up and about, preparing lunch. The young wizard had managed to make it back without passing out but he was so dizzy it was like a small miracle.

"I was wondering when the prince would let you take a break," Gaius said without turning around. "I have your lunch ready. And don't you try to get out of it this time I know you must be hungry-" he stopped speaking as he turned to see Merlin's worn face. "Merlin!"

The young magician nodded slightly before his knees buckled and he collapsed against the wall.

"Merlin?" Gaius hobbled over to his apprentice who sat on the floor with his breaths coming in short gasps.

"Hi Gaius," mumbled Merlin, smiling despite his weakness. "Feeling better?"

"I was before you walked in the door, come sit down." Gaius helped him up and both stumbled over to his examining table. Merlin made no protest when gains continued to treat him like a sick puppy which- in itself- was an indicator of how sick he was.

"So how ill am I?" Merlin smiled jovially.

"You have an extremely high fever and your throat is sore. You've professed signs of dizziness, and you say you are sore. I do not know what to make of it. I would say something like the flu or common cold but your airways seem perfectly clear." Gaius sighed, racking his brains for any information. "Do you have any idea what you could be ailing from?"

Merlin shrugged. "I would guess pneumonia or some kind of animal carried sickness but..." He trailed off, losing his train of thought.

"Very astute Merlin," Gaius smiled then stopped as a thought struck him. "Did the patient you went to see profess any of your symptoms?"

Merlin shook his head. "I wasn't given information on how it started but when I got there he was in bed. Apparently he had started with the common cold and then he said he could never get warm."

"I heard there were other children in the village who suffered under these same things."

Merlin shook his head. "That was extremely different. Those children became queasy when around food and dizzy."

"Which would fit your symptoms," Gaius pointed out. "Do you think this could be your problem?"  
"Probably." Merlin said, his head still fuzzy.

"I suggest sleep then" The healer suggested. "For at least a week."

"Arthur isn't going to be pleased," Merlin tried for a laugh.

"His royal highness is going to have to live with it."

 **It's bad and rushed and a wrote it almost three years ago. I just wanted to get it up on Fanfiction and out of my hair. Tell me what you think please**


End file.
